A non-volatile memory device is a semiconductor device capable of continuously storing data even when the supply of electricity is removed. A NAND flash memory device is a type of non-volatile memory device that has been developed. The NAND flash memory device includes a memory array having a plurality of memory cells arranged in parallel strings. A neighboring cell interference problem may occur between cells in neighboring strings.